The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and especially to an electrical card connector having an integrally molded shell and a guiding rack for guiding a mating electrical card inserted thereto and for securing the integrally molded shell and other components of the connector.
Components of a computer are commonly designed to meet miniaturization requirements while providing high quality functional capabilities. Electrical card connectors for portable computers have developed from a single card type to a double card type for effectively expanding applications of the computer. Recently, an electrical card connector with an integrally molded metal shell in place of similar insulative components has become commonly used. Such a shell usually forms inwardly bent tabs at appropriate positions for guiding the insertion of a mating electrical card. However, the tabs can not provide enough support and may deform when a relatively large insertion force is exerted to thereon. In addition, the tabs can not effectively assemble an upper shell and a lower shell. Furthermore, a stand-off is necessary for promoting an efficient use of space of the connector within a computer.
A pertinent prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,047 as seen in FIG. 1 which discloses a connector having an integrally molded shell 1 comprising an upper shell 11 and a lower shell 12. A space (not labeled) is formed between the upper and lower shells 11, 12. Each shell 11, 12 defines a plurality of rectangular apertures, wherein two of the apertures 111, 121 are for receiving tabs 131 of a stand-off 13. A protrusion 132 is formed at a middle portion of the stand-off 13 for insertion into the space between the upper and lower shells 11, 12 thereby securing the stand-off 13 to the shell 1. Moreover, a mounting seat 133 extends from a bottom edge of the stand-off 13 and defines a through hole 134 therein for attaching to a mother board. However, the stand-off 13 is only attached to the shell 1 by engagement with the tabs 131. Thus, when a relatively large force is exerted on the connector, the tabs 131 can not maintain engagement with the shell due to the limited engagement area therebetween.